Alan Westwood en Hogwarts: La Piedra Filosofal
by Tomasin19
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Alan Westwood y Alexa Longbridge, dos personajes originales dentro del mundo pottérico. La trama es muy parecida a la de los libros, pero vistos desde los ojos desde mis personajes, con algunos cambios aquí y allá. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. El despertar de Alan Westwood

**1**

**El despertar de Alan Westwood**

Eran casi las 12 de la medianoche, un quince de Julio. El manto de oscuridad había caído sobre la calle desierta de Little Hangleton, y en una de las casas donde todavía se veía una débil luz, un niño de 10 años veía su reloj de mesa atentamente, con una mezcla de emoción y aburrimiento. Parecía fastidiado por tener que esperar a que la aguja pequeña del reloj diera las doce, y le hubiera gustado saber cómo adelantar el tiempo, pues su madre era muggle, pero su padre era un mago de sangre limpia. El chico tenía el pelo marrón y abultado, sus ojos eran grises, y era blanco como la cera. El nombre de este niño era Alan.

Alan Westwood.

Al dar las once y cincuenta y nueve, Alan se levantó de su cama para apagar la luz de su cuarto, y volvió a recostarse para seguir mirando el reloj.

Cuando se hicieron las 12 de la medianoche, Alan escuchó un golpeteo que hizo que se sobresaltara, y por un momento creyó que sus padres vendrían a felicitarlo, pero luego un segundo golpeteo le dio a entender que en su ventana había una lechuza con una carta para él, y estaba impaciente por entrar.

Alan abrió la ventana y le quitó la carta con cuidado al ave de su pata, luego la volvió a cerrar mientras vio a la lechuza desaparecer. La carta rezaba:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

_Querido señor Westwood:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

El chico no había terminado de leer la carta cuando de repente…

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Ya empezaba a escuchar golpeteos otra vez, y de nuevo se sobresaltó, porque creyó que sus padres estaban tocando la puerta a ver qué había sido ese ruido, pero no: Era una segunda lechuza, que traía otra carta, la cual explicaba los libros, los trajes y el equipo necesario para entrar en Hogwarts.

La segunda lechuza se fue, y Alan Westwood no hallaba qué hacer; estaba emocionado porque acababa de recibir la noticia de que había sido aceptado en un colegio de magia. La idea le había producido euforia desde la primera vez que su padre (al cual se parecía mucho) se lo había comentado y le demostró que podía hacer que los objetos flotaran con una simple sacudida de su varita.

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba qué hacer, se oyó un tercer golpeteo que volvió a sobresaltarlo, y esta vez sí fueron sus padres los que tocaban la puerta.

-Alan, ¿estás despierto? - preguntaba una voz masculina gentil.

-Sí, papá, ya voy - respondió el muchacho. Al abrir la puerta, su padre y su madre habían preparado para él una torta de chocolate con 11 velitas, mientras le cantaban la típica canción de cumpleaños.

-Pide un deseo - dijo su mamá.

Alan cerró los ojos, se concentró en un deseo y sopló las velas. Su mamá y su papá aplaudían.

-Mañana iremos a comprar lo que te hace falta en el callejón Diagon, hijo - dijo su papá sonriendo mientras revisaba la lista de útiles.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan Westwood y su padre caminaban por la calle casi vacía de gente hacia la tienda de mascotas mágicas. Al llegar, vieron a un hombre gigante saliendo con una lechuza blanca enjaulada, y se apresuraron a entrar. Salvo por Alan, su padre y el señor que dirigía, la tienda estaba completamente vacía.

-Y bien hijo, ¿qué mascota quieres? - le preguntó su padre sonriendo.

Alan le susurró a su padre en el oído que quería un sapo. El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Que no te dé pena, hijo, mi primera mascota también fue un sapo -le dijo su padre con amabilidad. Alan tenía las mejillas encendidas. Su padre sonrió y le pidió un sapo al hombre que dirigía la tienda.

Alan estaba muy contento con su sapo nuevo mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon con su padre. La siguiente parada fue la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, vieron que un chico un poco más bajo que Alan, acompañado del hombre gigante de la tienda anterior, salía con aire risueño de la tienda, y el resto de la gente lo miraba, como si vieran pasar a un rey.

-¿Papá? - empezó el chico, mirando al hombre mayor que tenía a su lado.

-¿Sí, Alan?

-¿Quién es ese chico y por qué todo el mundo lo mira? - preguntó Alan con una mezcla de curiosidad y celo. Su padre se arrodilló para responderle en un susurro:

-Él, hijo mío, es Harry Potter. Es el que venció a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ha sido el único que sobrevivió al maleficio asesino. Su cicatriz es lo que lo caracteriza.

Alan observó al muchacho mientras se alejaba. Desde luego, su padre le había contado historias de que Lord Voldemort había caído debido a un niño, pero nunca le había contado cómo sobrevivió, ni cómo era físicamente aquel niño, y sin embargo, ahora lo tenía ante sus ojos. Alan sintió una mezcla de admiración, respeto y celos hacia aquel muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera suceder algo más, su padre le dijo:

-Vamos a comprar tu varita, Alan.

El muchacho entró en la tienda de Ollivander a toda prisa detrás de su padre, y vieron al viejo reparando las estanterías que Harry Potter acababa de destrozar.

-En un segundo estoy con ustedes. _¡Reparo!_ - gruñó el viejo mientras agitaba la varita hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Parecía un conductor de orquesta.

Las cajas con las varitas se colocaron de vuelta en su sitio y las lámparas que estaban rotas se repararon al instante. El hombre mayor se volvía hacia los invitados en su tienda.

-Ah, Lawrence Westwood. Lo reconocería a leguas por esa varita de maple, treinta y dos centímetros, con núcleo de pelos de unicornio que le vendí hace 30 años - recitó el viejo mecánicamente.

-Gracias, Ollivander - sonrió el padre de Alan, mientras éste veía confundido al viejo y a su padre. - Vinimos a comprarle una varita a mi hijo Alan.

-Excelente, excelente - dijo el viejo con una sonrisa - Veamos, qué tengo aquí… - sacó una caja que contenía una varita y se la dio a Alan. -Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Agítala - El muchacho la agitó y la lámpara recién reparada estalló en pedazos. - Oh, no. Otra vez no. - gruñó el viejo. - Bueno, ya sabemos que los núcleos de plumas de fénix no te van, Alan.

-Lo siento, señor - se apresuró a disculparse Alan.

-No hay problema, chico - lo tranquilizó Ollivander. Le quitó a Alan la varita que le acababa de dar, y fue a buscar otra en un oscuro rincón de su tienda. El hombre miró la caja con esceptismo por unos segundos. - No creo que… - añadió en un susurro. Fue hacia Alan y le entregó la caja con la varita. - Prueba esta, es de madera de haya. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible.

Alan tomó la varita, y por unos instantes no ocurrió nada, pero al agitarla ligeramente, unas cuantas chispas verdes empezaron a saltar de la punta de ésta, lo cual se interpretaría como que la varita había escogido al muchacho que ahora la sostenía. Su padre se veía orgulloso, pero Ollivander se veía bastante curioso.

-Interesante - murmuró.

-¿Qué sucede, Ollivander? - preguntó el hombre mayor que estaba enfrente de él.

-Esa varita… Su núcleo es de nervios de corazón de dragón - respondió Ollivander, como reflexionando.

-¿Y qué tiene? - insistió el padre de Alan.

-Por lo general… esas varitas con esos núcleos son las que se llevan los mortífagos. - respondió Ollivander en un susurro. -Y esa varita en particular tiene una afinidad por los encantamientos y las maldiciones - añadió.

El padre de Alan y el viejo miraron al muchacho, que se veía muy contento con su varita nueva, con la inocencia y la ingenuidad dignas de su edad.

-Bah, por favor. ¿Y qué si mi hijo se lleva una varita con un núcleo así? Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no va a regresar. Además, ni que a su edad fuera a convertirse en mago tenebroso - se mofó el padre de Alan en un susurro. Le pagó a Ollivander el costo de la varita, y padre e hijo salieron del local.


	2. El expreso y la mejor amiga

**2**

**El expreso y la mejor amiga**

Alan y su padre marcaban paso firme pero seguro mientras caminaban por la estación de King's Cross y cruzaron el pasadizo secreto hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Sin embargo, antes de abordar el tren, su padre lo jaló hacia él para darle unos consejos:

-Recuerda hijo, debes de ser respetuoso con tus maestros, no lances maleficios ni embrujes a nadie durante tus recesos, siempre mantente alerta y no faltes a ninguna clase. Antes de llegar debes ponerte la túnica de magos que te compré el otro día. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, papá, gracias - respondió Alan sonriendo, ansioso.

Alan y su papá subieron el baúl del muchacho al tren, y su papá se despidió de él.

-Que te diviertas, hijo.

El tren empezaba a ponerse en marcha y Alan se apresuró a buscar compartimiento. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de compartimientos del expreso de Hogwarts estaban llenos, excepto uno, que fue el último que registró. En él, había una niña, con una melena rubia muy lisa y muy bien cuidada, un suéter gris y un jean azul, que miraba hacia la ventana. Alan se ruborizó un poco, pero abrió decidido la puerta del compartimiento.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? - preguntó.

La chica se volteó para mirarlo, y unos preciosos ojos azules encontraron a los grises del muchacho. El momento en el que se miraron pareció prolongarse por horas. Alan abrió un poco más sus ojos y no pudo contener el color rojo hacia sus mejillas.

-Sí, claro, no hay problema - dijo la niña con una delicada sonrisa.

Alan entró, y la chica se le quedó mirando detalladamente. El rubor del muchacho iba en aumento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la chica, sonriendo un poco más.

-Alan, Alan Westwood - respondió el muchacho, tendiendo una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-Mi nombre es Alexa Longbridge. Un placer conocerte, Alan - comentó la chica, aún sonriendo, y le estrechó la mano a Alan.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerte a ti también - dijo Alan con educación, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Y de dónde vienes, Alan? - preguntó Alexa, ahora con curiosidad.

-De Little Hangleton - respondió el chico. - Y tú?

-De Spinner's End - respondió ella.

-Muy interesante - dijo él, sonriendo. - ¿Y a qué Casa te gustaría ir?

-Pues… en realidad no lo sé, soy feliz donde me pongan - respondió Alexa con felicidad. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo también soy feliz donde me pongan - respondió Alan, y Alexa soltó una sonrisa de complicidad. - Aunque Slytherin no estaría mal… - añadió.

La expresión de la chica cambió. Sin embargo, no pareció asustada, sino más bien dudosa.

-¿Slytherin? - repitió, pensativa. - ¿No es allí donde van todos los magos tenebrosos?

-Puede que sí, puede que no - respondió Alan sin darle importancia. - Pero me gusta Slytherin porque me gustan los reptiles.

La chica se echó a reír, y Alan también rió. Ambos estuvieron riendo por un rato.

-¿Sabes hacer algún hechizo? - le preguntó Alan a Alexa.

-Sí que sé, pero sólo es uno. Aunque muy potente. - dijo ésta, entre fastidiada y orgullosa. - Pero prefiero no mostrártelo aquí.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Alan. Alexa se acercó hacia su oreja y el muchacho pudo sentir claramente un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

-Porque podríamos meternos en problemas.

La chica se alejó de la oreja de Alan, que estaba encendido. Trató de mirar hacia afuera para disimular, y observó que estaban llegando a su destino, a Hogwarts.

-Ya… creo que es hora de ponernos nuestras túnicas, Alexa. - recomendó el muchacho, un poco nervioso. La niña asintió, y ambos salieron a cambiarse antes de bajar del tren.

Al bajar, el hombre gigante que Alan había visto en el callejón Diagon el otro día, estaba recibiendo a los alumnos de primer año; entre esos, al famoso Harry Potter, el cual iba prácticamente a la cabeza de los alumnos.

El gigante se presentó como Rubeus Hagrid y le dio las indicaciones a los niños para que se montaran en los botes sin recibir daño. Sin embargo, a Alan no se le escapó que el famoso Harry Potter y Hagrid compartieran una mirada cómplice.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, Alan notó a un chico rubio, un poco más alto que los demás, que se acercaba al famoso Harry Potter y tenía intenciones de hacer amistades con él, pero éste, tras darse cuenta del comentario desdeñoso que el chico rubio (que se había presentado como Draco Malfoy) hizo sobre su nuevo amigo Ronald Weasley, rechazó la propuesta. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir nada más, la profesora Minerva McGonagall (subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor) lo interrumpió y le ordenó ponerse en la fila con los demás estudiantes. Poco después, empezó con el pequeño discurso sobre la ceremonia de selección, y Alan observó a un chico interrumpir la perorata al gritar "¡Trevor!". Mitad de los niños nuevos rieron, incluyendo entre ellos al famoso Harry Potter y Alexa, que estaba unos 3 metros de Alan.

Comenzó la ceremonia de selección antes del banquete, y pasaban varios alumnos antes que Alan, entre ellos Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y el famoso Harry Potter, que le rogaba al Sombrero Seleccionador que no lo pusiera en Slytherin. Los tres quedaron en la casa de Gryffindor, puestos allí por el Sombrero Seleccionador (a Alan no se le escapó la ovación que Harry Potter recibió; tanto así fue que hasta Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, le aplaudió con energía; el único alumno de los muchos que habían pasado que tenía ese honor). Alan también vio que Draco Malfoy cayó en Slytherin con apenas un segundo de haber tocado el sombrero.

Le tocó el turno a Alexa Longbridge, y por un ligero momento, Alan y ella se miraron antes de que le pusieran el sombrero.

-Vaya, vaya… Muy interesante… Eres difícil de colocar, niña. Posees la cualidad de todas las casas. - En estos momentos Alan pensó que las 6 horas de viaje que había pasado con Alexa no habían sido suficientes para conocerla completamente. - Sin embargo, posees una lealtad y un deseo de justicia insaciable… Está hecho. No me equivocaré, cuando digo que acabarás en… ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - decidió el Sombrero Seleccionador al fin.

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff aplaudieron mientras Alexa se dirigía a la mesa, y una vez más, sus ojos y los de Alan se encontraron. Alan sonrió y aplaudió quedamente; había escuchado que los estudiantes de Hufflepuff eran leales y justicieros, sin duda, y con eso había comprobado que había conseguido a una amiga leal, pero los estudiantes de Hufflepuff no poseían ningún talento especial; es decir, para Alan, estar en Hufflepuff era como estar "en el puesto que sobra". Pero mientras ese pensamiento le carcomía la mente…

-¡Alan Westwood! - llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Al muchacho lo invadió una especie de ansiedad mezclada con miedo, y a la vez mezclada con euforia mientras se aproximaba al sombrero. Alan registró la mesa de Hufflepuff con esperanza de encontrar a Alexa, y la encontró, aunque ella no lo miraba a él, estaba conversando con unas niñas nuevas de Hufflepuff que si Alan mal no recordaba, se llamaba Susan Bones.

Alan apenas sintió el sombrero cuando se lo colocaron y casi se sobresalta por la voz del sombrero.

-Hmm… Interesante. Tienes una cabeza muy complicada, muchacho. -afirmó el Sombrero Seleccionador - pero veo que le tienes cierta… aversión a Hufflepuff… - comentó con voz un tanto queda. A Alan se le heló el corazón. Si Alexa llegaba a escuchar eso, estaba muerto. Por lo tanto, deseó que Alexa estuviera hablando con sus amigas y no le estuviera prestando atención a lo que ocurría. - Eres inteligente, tienes lealtad… Pero tu cabeza me dice que eres autosuficiente, y no te detendrás ante nada por conseguir lo que quieres. Sí… - dijo el sombrero, casi como saboreando lo que veía dentro del muchacho. - Noto una ambición muy grande, y un deseo de probar de lo que estás hecho... Así que, te pondré en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Alan abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, con la esperanza de que Alexa no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo sobre la opinión del muchacho sobre Hufflepuff, y efectivamente pareció ser así, pues Alexa sonreía ampliamente y le aplaudía enérgica. En ese momento, Alan sonrió y se retiró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde lo esperaban Malfoy y el puñado de Slytherins que lo acompañaban. Alan se mostró un poco reacio al estrecharle la mano a Malfoy, y lo hizo con expresión de "Vale, lo que sea." A Malfoy no le gustó el gesto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Quién es nuestro jefe de casa? - preguntó Alan a uno de los Slytherins más altos que estaban en la mesa.

-Aquel - respondió el Slytherin señalando al hombre que se encontraba directamente al frente de la mesa; un hombre alto, con el cabello tan negro como la túnica que cargaba puesta. - Se llama Severus Snape. Y enseña pociones.

Alan observó al hombre, que a su vez hablaba con el que estaba a su lado. En ese momento, Dumbledore anunció:

-Que comience el festín.

Y miles de platos de comida aparecieron en los platos alrededor del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, a Alan sólo le importaban tres cosas: que su nueva mejor amiga estaba a dos mesas, que esperaba que ella no hubiera escuchado su opinión sobre los Hufflepuffs que el Sombrero Seleccionador expresó por él, y que ahora estará bajo los dominios del hombre más oscuro de la mesa.


	3. La clase en la que es el mejor

**3**

**La clase en la que es el mejor**

A la mañana siguiente, Alan y varios alumnos de primer año (entre esos, y para suerte del muchacho, Alexa) se presentaron a su primera clase de pociones. Alan y Alexa se sentaron juntos y estuvieron conversando sobre su primera experiencia en Hogwarts durante la noche. Aparentemente Alexa estaba ubicada cerca de las cocinas de Hogwarts, y Alan no estaba muy lejos de ese salón de clases, pero nadie podía negar que tenían comodidades y lujos exclusivos.

-Pero al final te pusieron donde querías estar, ¿no? - comentó Alexa, juguetona.

-Sí, pero… - se entrecortó. Iba a decir "no estamos juntos" pero no podía soltar aquellas palabras. Así que se limitó a decir: - …muchos Slytherins discriminan por clases.

Alexa arqueó las cejas.

-¿Clases? ¿Qué clases?

-Clases de sangre… los linajes. - comentó Alan dándole la menor importancia. Él no veía, discriminaba ni diferenciaba a la gente por sus linajes. - Por ejemplo, a mí me discriminan por ser sangre mestiza (es decir, tengo una mamá muggle y un papá mago), y hay muchos que se hacen llamar "sangre limpia" porque pertenecen a una raza de magos que nunca han estado con muggles. Y no te gustaría saber lo que dicen de los que son hijos de muggles. - advirtió Alan.

-¿Qué dicen de los hijos de muggles? - preguntó Alexa con cautela.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Snape irrumpió en el despacho y Alan aprovechó para contarle que ese tipo era el jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Alan y Alexa escucharon atentamente a lo que el profesor Snape decía, vieron cómo miraba con cierto favoritismo a Draco Malfoy y cómo regañaba a Harry Potter por no prestar atención. No obstante, Alan fue más adiestrado, y copió cada una de las cosas que Snape decía mientras regañaba a Harry Potter, y Alexa se apresuró a imitarlo.

-En parejas. Ahora. - ordenó Snape. Los chirridos de mesas y súbitos movimientos de aquí para allá de los estudiantes llenaron el salón. Sin embargo, ni Alan ni Alexa se movieron de donde estaban. - Hoy les voy a poner a preparar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Tienen exactamente media hora. Empiecen.

Alan ya había repasado la noche anterior el libro de pociones, pues las pociones fueron lo que más le llamaron la atención desde que se enteró de que iría a Hogwarts; por lo tanto la poción para curar los forúnculos no pareció para nada difícil, y en menos de media hora, Alan, junto con Alexa, que había sido una útil asistente, ya habían tenido la poción preparada al pelo. Sin embargo, antes de pasearse por el caldero de Alan y Alexa, Snape pasó por el de Draco Malfoy, y dijo:

-Miren la perfección con la que cocina el señor Malfoy los pedazos de cuernos… ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó.

El estudiante que había perdido el sapo antes de la ronda de selección la noche anterior había provocado un accidente con el caldero de su compañero y tanto el muchacho como todo el piso estaba chorreado de engrudo hirviente. Alan observó cómo Snape reprendía al muchacho, hacía desaparecer la poción con su varita y le echaba la culpa a Harry Potter por no haberle dicho nada al chico que perdió el sapo.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, Snape pasó por el caldero de Alan y Alexa, y una sonrisa mas una expresión de interés un poco superiores a los que le había dedicado a Draco Malfoy, se dibujaron en el rostro del profesor.

-Ha quedado perfecta - se regocijó el profesor con voz queda mientras contemplaba la poción. - ¿Tu nombre?

-Alan Westwood, señor.

-¿Y el tuyo? - le preguntó a la chica.

-Alexa Longbridge, señor.

-Veinte bien merecidos puntos para Slytherin - anunció al resto del salón con un dejo de orgullo - y quince para Hufflepuff. Pueden retirarse - les dijo al par, en el tono frío característico del profesor.

Apenas salieron del salón, Alexa hizo el comentario más obvio:

-¿Por qué te dio veinte a ti y quince a mí?

-Porque él es jefe de mi casa, debe tener algún favoritismo por nosotros, además… - bajó un poco la voz - a ese Harry Potter le han quitado 2 puntos simplemente por ser él.

-Sí… lo he visto. Y me pareció muy injusto de parte del profesor - dijo la chica, con voz igual de baja.

Al salir de las mazmorras se dirigieron a la plaza, donde Alan le comentaba a Alexa:

-Me encantan las pociones. Siempre te pueden sacar de un apuro y pueden ayudarte cuando más lo necesites. Mi meta es convertirme en un maestro de pociones - decía mientras sus ojos grises brillaban con emoción.

-Sí, las pociones tienen su atractivo - admitió Alexa - pero yo siempre he querido saber cómo usar mi varita para hacerlo todo. Quiero ser la mejor en Encantamientos - decía orgullosa. -¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te mencioné que sabía hacer? Es un encantamiento muy poderoso.

-¿Y todavía no me vas a decir cuál es? - aventuró Alan.

-Oh, no. Todavía no - sonrió Alexa.

-Rayos.

Poco después Alan se fue a la sala común de Slytherin, donde recibió la noticia que Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos algunas lecciones de vuelo, y salió corriendo precipitadamente hacia el sitio donde le indicaban.

Alan estaba eufórico; le apasionaba la idea de volar, y poder surcar los cielos a gran velocidad. Pero las escobas no le atraían mucho, pues eso lo hacía sentirse como una bruja verrugosa. Aún así, fue uno de los primeros en llegar al campo de práctica, y cercano a él estaba Harry Potter junto a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, el primero de éstos lo miraba de reojo y Alan le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia, casi hasta con confusión. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo ni una palabra.

Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors llegaron poco después que Alan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, y la entrenadora de Quidditch, una señora un tanto vieja pero con cuerpo de mujer joven, entró en el campo de última. Dio las indicaciones a sus alumnos sobre cómo montar en escobas y cómo hacerlas levitar hacia sus manos. Harry Potter y Alan fueron los primeros en conseguir que las escobas saltaran a sus manos sin mucho jaleo, y de nuevo ambos se miraron por una milésima de segundo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el chico que perdió el sapo la primera noche en el castillo, se había levantado del suelo antes de que la entrenadora le hubiera dado la orden, había chocado varias veces contra una pared y se había caído de la escoba, soltando una bola transparente. Alan observó que el chico volvía a ir a la enfermería por segunda vez en una semana, y se alegró de no ser tan despistado.

La bola transparente la recogió Malfoy, y Harry Potter le exigió que se la diera. Draco Malfoy salió volando con su escoba, con Harry Potter detrás de él, y Alan observó que Harry Potter atrapó la bola con una precisión increíble cuando Malfoy la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la profesora McGonagall bajó y se llevó a Harry Potter hasta adentro del castillo, y la entrenadora volvió segundos después.

-Muy bien, ya están haciéndose cargo de Neville Longbottom. - anunció la entrenadora a los alumnos. - Pero que esto le sirva de lección a aquel que intente volar sin supervisión ni permiso - advirtió con tono amenazador. - Ahora, vamos a volver a intentarlo. Uno, dos, tres.

Alan se levantó del suelo y dio dos vueltas en el aire a gran velocidad en ascenso, se frenó casi de golpe y luego descendió. Era uno de los voladores más rápidos, seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy; pero Alan estaba seguro de que no había alcanzado la velocidad de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, no le importaba, a Alan no le interesaban mucho las escobas.

De algo que sí estuvo seguro, sin embargo, es que había alcanzado la mayor altitud permitida sin esfuerzo, y la escoba estaba empezando a vibrar. Alan se preguntó si Alexa lo estaría mirando en este momento…

-¡Alan Westwood, baje hasta aquí inmediatamente! - gritó la entrenadora encolerizada. Alan obedeció casi al instante y bajó con rapidez.

La entrenadora se le quedó mirando durante varios minutos, y luego le preguntó con tono altanero:

-Dime, Westwood, ¿te gusta el Quidditch?

Detrás de Alan, Malfoy se había puesto rojo, primero de sorpresa y luego de rabia. No podía ser que sus años de experiencia y su previa demostración vinieran a ser opacados por un principiante. Pero para su sorpresa, Alan respondió:

-No, señora. No me gustan mucho los deportes. Ni las escobas. Me encanta volar, pero no me gustan las escobas.

Con esto, el rubor de Malfoy se drenó y poco a poco su expresión cambió de explosivo a arrogante. Cuando iban caminando hacia las mazmorras, Malfoy le gritó a Alan:

-¡Eh, Westwood! ¿Te acobardaste? - Malfoy se puso enfrente de él - no crees poder con el Quidditch ni las escobas, verdad?

-Mis palabras fueron bien claras, Malfoy. No me interesa. - dijo Alan sin darle importancia, pero con el tono de alguien que se prepara para pelear. Como vio que no ocurría nada, Alan siguió caminando.

Pero en cuanto Alan se dio la vuelta, Malfoy sacó su varita, apuntándole a la espalda. Sin embargo, a lo lejos se oyó:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Malfoy salió disparada de su mano, y éste saltó como si lo hubiera empujado un buscapleitos corpulento. Alan observó de dónde podría haber venido ese hechizo, y cuando vio mejor, vio una melena amarilla desaparecer tras una esquina, y Alan creyó saber cuál era ese hechizo tan potente del que Alexa le había hablado.


	4. La princesa encantadora

4

La princesa encantadora

Unas horas después del Expelliarmus que derribó a Malfoy, Alan intentaba encontrar a Alexa. Buscó en la plaza, en el Gran Comedor y en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir buscando, pues pronto tendría su próxima clase: Encantamientos.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su salón de Encantamientos, donde un hombre bastante bajito observaba exultante cómo Hermione Granger realizaba efectivamente un encantamiento de Wingardium Leviosa. Alexa, desde luego también estaba allí, y después de Hermione, ella había sido la única que había realizado el encantamiento perfectamente.

-¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff! - anunció el profesor, casi a voz en grito. -Ah, señor Westwood. Llega tarde. Siéntese y ponga a practicar el hechizo con… a ver… - el profesor trataba de ver qué puestos había libres en el salón, y encontró el puesto al lado de Alexa - la señorita Longbridge, si es tan amable.

Alan sonrió y no discutió, y se puso al lado de Alexa. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle:

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Alexa confundida.

-El encantamiento _Expelliarmus_. Después de las prácticas de vuelo.

-No sé de lo que me hablas, Alan - dijo con falsa seguridad. Alan pareció tranquilizarse por un momento hasta que Alexa añadió - Por cierto, vuelas muy bien.

-¿Estás tomándome el pelo? - dijo en un tono de voz elevado, que el profesor tuvo que reclamarlo y quitarle 5 puntos a Slytherin por su imprudencia.

-Ahora, el siguiente encantamiento que quiero que practiquen es el encantamiento Expelliemillus - comenzó el profesor. - Es un encantamiento difícil que sirve para… - se cortó en seco. A la derecha del profesor se escuchó una voz que repetía:

-_¡Expelliemillus!_

Era la voz de Alexa, y fue la más rápida. La pluma que tenía enfrente de ella empezó a consumirse con las llamas. El profesor vio con sus pequeños ojos cómo la pluma se consumía lentamente, y sonrió mientras aplaudía.

-¡Excelente, excelente, señorita Longbridge! ¡Veinte puntos más para Hufflepuff!

Hermione Granger, que estaba al otro lado del salón, se puso lívida. Primero en pociones y ahora en encantamientos…

-Seguramente sabe cómo efectuar el encantamiento Aguamenti, que sirve para apagar el fuego, ¿cierto? - preguntó el hombre bajito sonriéndole ampliamente.

Alexa asintió enérgica y tocó lo que quedaba por consumirse de pluma con la varita.

-_¡Aguamenti!_

Un pequeño chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita y apagó las llamas. El profesor volvía a aplaudir.

-¡Quince puntos más para Hufflepuff! - anunció a la clase.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Alexa y Alan salían del salón hacia la plaza de receso seguido por el resto de alumnos, y Hermione Granger más atrás, llorando.

-Mira lo que hiciste, Alexa. Eres tan buena en Encantamientos que ya la hiciste llorar - dijo Alan, pero no parecía enfadado ni preocupado, sino todo lo contrario, miraba a la chica con un orgullo inconfundible. Sonreía y la veía triunfante.

La chica sonrió penosa.

-Pero dime la verdad, Alexa - la detuvo y se acercó un poco a ella y para preguntar otra vez con seriedad. - ¿Fuiste tú la del encantamiento _Expelliarmus_?

Alexa lo miró por unos instantes, y luego respondió:

-Sí, está bien, he sido yo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-¡Pero qué dices! - Alan sonrió todavía más, y Alexa se veía un poco abochornada, casi contrariada. - En serio, no sé por qué tanto misterio.

-¡Porque no me gusta llamar la atención! - dijo Alexa con un hilo de voz, de modo que sólo Alan pudo escucharla. - ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si algún profesor me ve realizando hechizos poderosos y avanzados contra los demás, a mi edad? - le preguntó, preocupada.

-Está bien, está bien, no diré nada - la tranquilizó Alan con fastidio, aunque sonriente. - Pero necesito que me ayudes a mejorar los encantamientos, Alexa. No quiero reprobar…

-No hay problema, Alan - sonrió Alexa con ternura. - Podemos ir a la biblioteca a encontrar libros que te ayuden a mejorar los encantamientos, y los practicaremos en nuestros tiempos libres. ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo - dijo Alan mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

Hubo una pausa.

-Si quieres, podemos ir ahora mismo - respondió Alexa lentamente, un poco abochornada. Alan la miró atentamente.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! - respondió la chica a la defensiva, aunque sonreía. -Pero si vamos a ir ahora mismo tenemos que darnos prisa, se hace de noche.

Alan y Alexa se apresuraron a la biblioteca. Todavía quedaban algunos estudiantes, unos de Slytherin, otros de Gryffindor y algunos de Hufflepuff.

Alexa estuvo registrando en algunas estanterías mientras Alan registraba en otras, y pasados unos quince minutos, Alan consiguió un libro que se titulaba: _"Los contra embrujos más potentes, Parte 1". _Discretamente, Alan leyó el libro sin que Alexa lo viera. Abrió una página al azar, la registró, y encontró un hechizo que le llamó la atención, llamado Poderis Amorten. Alan arrancó la página del libro que contenía el hechizo y un poco de su descripción lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Sin embargo, unos segundos después escuchó una voz y sintió una mano demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces? - decía Alexa mientras le tocaba el hombro. El muchacho pegó un brinco y se le heló el corazón, y se volteó rápidamente.

-¡Alexa, no hagas eso! - susurró exasperado. - ¡Casi me matas del susto! - añadió por lo bajo.

-¿Y ese libro? - preguntó Alexa al libro que Alan acababa de cerrar.

-Oh, aquí tienes - se lo entregó. -Me llamó la atención, pero no sé si haya algo que sea adecuado aprender…

Alexa revisó el libro con cuidado, hoja por hoja. Se estaba acercando a la que Alan había adulterado, con lo cual el muchacho se estremeció un poco. Por suerte, Alexa no lo notó, porque antes de llegar a la página, encontró un encantamiento perfecto que se llamaba Protego.

-Esto es lo que necesitamos para cuando Malfoy intente embrujarte por la espalda otra vez - dijo Alexa sonriente. -Este encantamiento protege de muchos hechizos, embrujos y maleficios. Claro, que no te servirá de mucho contra las maldiciones imperdonables, pero te puede servir para otras cosas.

-¿Maldiciones imperdonables? - preguntó Alan, confundido.

Pero antes de que Alexa tuviera oportunidad de responder, se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡TROL! ¡HAY UN TROL! ¡EN LAS MAZMORRAS!

Alan y Alexa salieron corriendo en dirección a donde se produjo el alarido hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde estaba la mayoría del alumnado y varios profesores, y descubrieron que se trataba del profesor con el que Snape había estado hablando la noche de Selección; el profesor con un turbante y túnica púrpuras.

-¡UN TROL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! - repetía el hombre. Alan distinguió a Albus Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall y a Snape ponerse de pie. -Sólo es un aviso - añadió el profesor antes de desmayarse.

Todo el alumnado presente pareció perder el control; algunos corrían de un lado a otro y otros se limitaban a gritar sin control. No obstante, Alan y Alexa permanecían estáticos a las puertas del Gran Comedor, hasta que Dumbledore gritó:

-¡SILENCIO! - Dumbledore aguardó a que todo el alumnado se callara. Cuando hubo completo silencio, prosiguió: - Todos los estudiantes deben volver a sus dormitorios…

Pero Alan no terminó de escuchar lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo; Alexa lo había jalado por un brazo y ambos empezaron a correr hacia las mazmorras.

-¡Alexa, espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó el muchacho con nerviosismo, pues conocía el camino.

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de las mazmorras y observaron al gigantesco trol verde con el pesado garrote en una mano, caminando de un lado a otro, como queriendo encontrar una salida. Alexa lo presionó contra una pared fuera de la vista del trol y le dijo:

-¡Ésta es nuestra oportunidad! - susurró triunfante. Alan la miró perplejo, por lo tanto ella continuó: - ¡Si atrapamos al trol, nos darán puntos por nuestros esfuerzos! ¡Además, es una buena oportunidad para probar algunos hechizos!

Alan la miró como si fuera una loca recién salida de un manicomio.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Ese gigante podría matarnos! - dijo Alan agitando un poco los brazos. - ¡Además, no sabemos ningún hechizo que pueda derribar a un trol!

Mientras Alan decía esto, se escucharon fuertes pisotones hacia donde se encontraban. El muchacho volteó lentamente y vieron la enorme cabeza del trol con cara de pocos amigos, detrás de ellos. Alan no pudo ahogar un grito de "¡CORRE!" y ambos subieron a toda carrera la escalera de caracol, con el trol pisándoles los talones.

En el camino, Alexa sacó su varita y conjuró todo tipo de encantamientos poderosos: Expelliarmus, Confundus, Rictusempra… Pero ninguno parecía hacer efecto en el gigantesco trol que iba detrás de ellos.

Siguieron corriendo por la salida de las mazmorras hasta que pasaron por una puerta, por la que el trol no pudo pasar de buenas a primeras, que llevaba a un pasillo enorme hacia los baños. Alan aprovechó esta oportunidad para correr a toda prisa con Alexa hacia una de las paredes más alejadas de aquella puerta, y esperar a que el trol no los localizara.

Acurrucados en las sombras detrás de la pared, ambos vieron a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley pasar y observar cómo el trol se dirigía hacia los baños de mujeres, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Alexa estaba muerta de miedo y Alan respiraba agitadamente. Ambos fueron encontrados unos cinco minutos más tarde por la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. A Alan no le extrañó que la profesora McGonagall le quitara puntos a Slytherin y a Hufflepuff, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir para justificarse. Ambos estaban pálidos, muertos de miedo, y seguramente arrepentidos por haber realizado tal acto de estupidez.


	5. Maldiciones imperdonables

**5**

**Maldiciones imperdonables**

La profesora McGonagall se llevó a Alexa hacia las cocinas, donde estaba la entrada hacia la Casa de Hufflepuff, y Snape se llevó a Alan, con dificultad, pues cojeaba, a su despacho.

-Espérame aquí, Westwood. - dijo, más preocupado que enfadado. -Tengo que ir a resolver el asunto del trol…

Dicho esto, Snape salió precipitadamente del despacho con todo y su cojera. Alan revisó el despacho del profesor (que sin duda parecía más un lugar donde estaba a punto de celebrarse un ritual; los candelabros, el aspecto sombrío de la habitación y diversas cosas colgadas del techo y las paredes) y de nuevo lo invadió el miedo. Snape podría castigarlo, o peor, hacer que lo expulsaran del colegio. Había oído rumores de que Snape era el profesor más desagradable de Hogwarts, y ahora estaba a punto de comprobar por qué… Se puso nervioso. No sabía qué hacer, pero seguro que si desobedecía al profesor le iría peor, mucho peor… ya era bastante grave desobedecer una orden directa de Dumbledore para ahora desobedecer una voz del jefe de su casa… Sin embargo, Snape regresó, minutos después. No parecía enfadado, aunque sí parecía frustrado, y mientras caminaba hacia la silla que tenía enfrente de la puerta, murmuraba cosas.

-Potter se ha conseguido librar de un castigo severo… por mera suerte. Si su estúpida amiga no hubiera estado allí…

-¿Profesor? - preguntó Alan; todavía tenía miedo, pero estaba seguro que el profesor se tranquilizaría si hablaba calmadamente con él. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Potter y Weasley encontraron al trol. Y lo derrotaron con la ayuda de la chica Granger. - respondió el profesor con amargura. En ese momento, el miedo de Alan se transformó en cólera. De no haber sido por Alexa y él, el trol quizá nunca habría ido a los baños. Y si Harry Potter y Ron Weasley lo hubieran encontrado en las mazmorras, no habrían sabido qué hacer porque Hermione Granger no habría estado allí para ayudarlos.

-Ese Potter… Harry Potter… - empezó Alan, controlando la voz, pero no le fue posible. - ¡Alexa y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas para tratar de detener al trol, y Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se llevan todo el crédito!

El profesor Snape observó a Alan, que todavía seguía enfadado, y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Puedes explicarme en qué demonios pensaban la señorita Longbridge y tú cuando se les ocurrió perseguir al trol? - preguntó Snape, ya no tan enfadado, pero ahora claramente preocupado.

Alan le explicó que el de la idea había sido él, y que Alexa había tratado de detenerlo (cosa que era mentira, obviamente).

-Quise probar que podía detener al trol, había leído sobre ellos y no parecían gran cosa. - Snape arqueó las cejas más pronunciadamente. -¿Qué? - preguntó Alan.

-Curioso… Esa misma excusa fue la que dio la señorita Granger. - respondió Snape con calma, lo cual intimidó a Alan. Estaba seguro de que Snape sabía que todo eso era una farsa, pero el profesor no tenía pruebas contra él… -Debes tener más cuidado, Alan. - recomendó Snape abatido, dejándose caer sobre su silla. A Alan le pareció extraño que por primera vez un profesor lo llamara por su nombre, y más el jefe de su casa. El miedo que el muchacho tenía iba disminuyendo hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad. - Un trol de montaña no es un juguete para que niños como tú o la señorita Longbridge jueguen con él.

Snape lo miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, profesor - coincidió Alan, y se dirigía a la salida, pero de repente, recordó algo que Alexa había mencionado y se paró en seco.

-¿Sucede algo, Alan? - preguntó Snape.

-Profesor… ¿Qué son las maldiciones imperdonables? - preguntó el chico, volviéndose hacia el profesor, que tenía la cara llena de arrugas. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el profesor preguntara:

-¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

-Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca - mintió Alan con facilidad. Silencio nuevamente.

-Las maldiciones imperdonables son la clase de magia más oscura de la que oirás hablar, Alan. - respondió el profesor lentamente. Alan no sabía si el tono de voz de Snape se podía interpretar como un respeto (casi miedo) profundo hacia las artes oscuras, o como una profunda devoción hacia ellas. - Son tres las maldiciones imperdonables. La maldición _Imperius_, con la cual el mago controla todo lo que desee, incluso los pensamientos y la manera de actuar de su víctima.

La maldición _Cruciatus_ es la maldición torturadora. Puede causar a la víctima un daño insoportable y atroz. Pero lo más importante a la hora de usar esta maldición… es sentirla - Snape hizo el comentario como si estuviera enseñando a Alan a usar la maldición. -Porque si no se siente, es un hechizo común como cualquier otro.

Y la maldición más amenazadora… es el Avada Kedavra. Este es el maleficio asesino. - comentó Snape. De nuevo, sus palabras podrían interpretarse como una adoración o un miedo atroz. -Sólo una persona que conocemos lo ha sobrevivido. - añadió con desprecio al mencionar la última palabra, y Alan comprendió exactamente de quién se trataba.

-Harry Potter - afirmó el muchacho con amargura. - Ya me lo ha comentado mi padre.

Snape y Alan se miraron. Parecía que el profesor no tenía intenciones de castigarlo; ya ni siquiera se veía enfadado con él. Alan aprovechó para preguntar:

-Profesor, ¿qué le ha pasado en la pierna?

Snape se observó la pierna, que todavía sangraba.

-Me rasguñaron. - respondió con amargura.

-Pero…

-Suficiente - advirtió Snape. Alan comprendió en el acto que debía callarse, y nuevamente se produjo un silencio incómodo que pareció durar eternamente. Cuando no pudo soportar más, Alan dijo:

-Profesor - el muchacho hizo una ligera reverencia. Snape hizo un ademán que significaba que podía retirarse.

Al salir, Alan tropezó con el conserje, que llevaba algunas vendas para su pierna. Segundos después, cuando se dirigía hacia el retrato, volteó inconscientemente y vio a Harry Potter espiar en el despacho del profesor Snape, y se quedó inmóvil. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por salir corriendo y pegarle un puñetazo, pero estaba convencido de que a Snape no le haría gracia que le arrebataran esa oportunidad. Por lo tanto se quedó detrás de una pared, espiando a Harry Potter, a ver si por casualidad el profesor mirara hacia afuera…

-¡POTTER! -gritó Snape, y Alan hizo un gesto de victoria con el puño.

-Quería saber si podía devolverme mi libro de Quidditch, profesor - oyó gimotear a Harry Potter con tono poco convincente.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - bramó Snape, y Harry Potter corrió en dirección opuesta al despacho a toda prisa. Alan se rió por lo bajo, como diciendo "¡Bien merecido lo tienes!" y luego se dirigió a su sala común.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan y Alexa caminaban por los jardines del castillo y el chico le comentaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Harry y el profesor Snape.

-Fue muy divertido ver a Harry Potter obtener su merecido después de llevarse el crédito por lo que hicimos - dijo Alan con tono malicioso y divertido.

-Me imagino, me hubiera gustado estar allí - coincidió Alexa con rabia. A ella también le había dolido que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger les hubieran robado cámaras. - Potter se lleva el crédito sólo por ser famoso y sus amigos se lo llevan por estar con él… ¡Y nosotros que hacemos todo el trabajo sucio! ¡No hay derecho! - refunfuñó. Parecía una niña a la que le quitaron su juguete más preciado.

-Por cierto, Alexa… - empezó Alan acordándose de lo que vio ayer en la biblioteca - ¿Sabes algo sobre el hechizo llamado Poderis Amorten?

Alexa reflexionó durante varios segundos, pensativa.

-No, nunca había oído de un hechizo así. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes? - Alexa lo miró expectante, como si él supiera de lo que se trataba el hechizo.

-No, tontita - dijo Alan juguetón. - Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría, ¿no crees? - dijo, mirando a Alexa a los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

Alexa hizo una mueca como la de alguien que reprime una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Alexa?

-¿Sí, Alan?

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para salir de vacaciones? - preguntó el muchacho.

Alexa no se sorprendió por aquella pregunta y le parecía que Alan se había tomado demasiado tiempo en hacerla.

-Dos semanas - respondió, sonriendo. -Pero, ¿realmente quieres volver a casa?

Alan reflexionó esta pregunta mientras iban caminando hacia el interior del castillo. En Hogwarts se divertía mucho más en casa y podía pasar cantidades de tiempo con Alexa, cosa que, para él, era lo mejor del mundo. Pero también le fastidiaba tener que estar en la misma escuela que Harry Potter, y que todos lo vieran y lo admiraran a él en lugar de a Alan. Claro, que Alexa y Alan se las habían ingeniado para ganarse los ojos del profesor de Encantamientos y el profesor Snape, respectivamente. Pero Harry Potter se había ganado la atención de todo el profesorado y todo el alumnado. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Harry Potter no le había podido quitar a Alan: La amistad de Alexa. Y mientras ella estuviera en Hogwarts… Todo valdría la pena.

-Pues… Si vinieras a mi casa, sí que quisiera - sonrió Alan. Alexa no pareció entender el críptico comentario, pero Alan se rió y negó con la cabeza.


	6. El extraño espejo y la mayor ilusión

**6**

**El extraño espejo y la mayor ilusión**

El día del inicio de las vacaciones de verano estaba por llegar, y Alan todavía no estaba seguro si quería regresar o quedarse en Hogwarts. No quería despedirse de Alexa, pero tampoco querría pasar más tiempo alrededor del mugroso Harry Potter con toda su atención. Sin embargo, una noche…

Alexa y Alan estaban en la biblioteca hasta tarde, y salieron cuando la señora Pince los regañó, aunque cuando se disponían a salir, Alan podría jurar que algo tropezó con él, pero cuando se volteó no vio nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Alan? - preguntó Alexa observándolo extrañada.

-Um… nada, supongo. - respondió el muchacho, todavía confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. No obstante, no pasó mucho rato cuando escucharon un alarido que provenía de la biblioteca y se pararon en seco.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaron casi a la vez mientras se miraban, y luego miraron al interior de la biblioteca. Luego volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Alexa? - preguntó Alan despacio y en un susurro.

Alexa asintió y sacó su varita.

-Vamos a investigar - dijo con euforia, aunque con cierto nerviosismo. -_Lumos_.

La punta de la varita de la chica produjo una luz que asemejaba a la varita con una mini linterna.

Alexa tomó a Alan de la mano (lo cual le provocó a Alan un estremecimiento repentino, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica) y ambos se adentraron de nuevo en la biblioteca, caminando por lo bajo y tratando de esconderse tras estanterías mientras caminaban cuando escuchaban algún ruido extraño. Unos metros más tarde, cuando entraron en la sección restringida de la biblioteca (que curiosamente estaba abierta casi de par en par) consiguieron al conserje. Alexa susurró: "_¡Nox!_" y la punta de la varita se apagó, como una linterna recién apagada.

El conserje tomaba una lámpara recién rota (aparentemente) y se dirigía hacia una puerta que estaba al otro lado. Alan y Alexa lo siguieron con mucha cautela; que el conserje los encontrara a esas horas de la noche en la sección restringida de la biblioteca sin permiso les costaría a Slytherin y a Hufflepuff unos cincuenta puntos, mínimo, por no mencionar una expulsión casi instantánea de la mano del mismísimo Dumbledore.

Alan y Alexa siguieron al conserje a través de la puerta y encontraron algo que estremeció a Alan de pies a cabeza: Snape, el jefe de su casa, estaba sujetando a alguien (aunque Alan no pudo ver bien quién era) y estaba lívido de rabia. Alan empujó a Alexa detrás de la pared y puso un dedo en sus labios mientras trataban de escuchar lo que Snape decía.

-Volveremos a tener otra pequeña charla… en cuanto hayas decidido hacia dónde van tus lealtades, Quirell.

Alan reflexionó por un momento. ¿No era Quirell el nombre del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Y por qué Snape se veía tan enfadado con él? Algo andaba mal… Alan asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

Vio al conserje acercarse hasta Snape y Quirell, y dijo:

-Profesores… Encontré esto - alzó la lámpara rota. - Aún está caliente. ¡Hay un alumno que no está en la cama!

Horrorizado, Alan vio como Snape, Quirell y el conserje iban en su dirección, y recorrió el sitio con la mirada para un sitio donde esconderse junto con Alexa. Convenientemente había una mesa donde ambos podían caber sin ningún problema, y era lo suficientemente grande como para que no los vieran. Alan jaló a Alexa hasta la mesa y apenas acababan de esconderse debajo de ella (Alan le tapó la boca con la mano completa a Alexa) cuando Snape, Quirell y el conserje entraron en la habitación.

A Alan se le aceleró el corazón. Si había algo peor que ser encontrado por el conserje era ser encontrado por el jefe de su casa, y seguramente no iba a poder salvarse esta vez de su severo castigo. Pero el miedo incrementó cuando un par de zapatos iban en dirección hacia la mesa. Alan cerró los ojos y abrazó a Alexa, retirándole la mano de la boca. Estaba tan asustado que Alexa sintió su temblor. Pero para fortuna de ambos…

-¡Snape! ¡Por acá! - gritó una voz que Alan no había escuchado, y asumió que era la de Quirell.

La mera suerte de que hubieran conseguido alguna pista muy lejos de ellos le dio a Alan una sensación de tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse y vio la cara de Alexa a pocos centímetros de la suya, roja como tomate, y Alan no pudo evitar el rubor más intenso que había experimentado en su vida.

-Alan… - dijo Alexa en un susurro. Alan no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, por lo tanto se quedó callado e inmóvil, con sus grises ojos clavados en los azules de su mejor amiga. Aprovechando su silencio, Alexa añadió: - Vámonos de aquí, por favor.

Alan accedió y de repente, se dio cuenta de que había estado abrazando a Alexa. Ambos se separaron y salieron por la puerta por la que los profesores y el conserje acababan de entrar.

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que encontraron una puerta entreabierta que estaba justo detrás de donde Snape había confrontado a Quirell. Alan echó un vistazo por la puerta y vio a Harry Potter parado frente a un espejo. Alexa urgió a Alan que siguieran caminando y fueran inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, pero Alan le susurró:

-Alexa… Harry Potter está aquí, y estoy seguro de que era él el responsable del grito en la sección restringida. También estoy seguro de que fue él el de la lámpara. Tenemos una prueba perfecta de que Harry Potter está fuera de su cama a estas horas. Podemos contárselo a…

-¡No, Alan! - lo interrumpió la chica. Alan se quedó como si Alexa le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada y la miró contrariado. -¡Si se lo contamos a alguien, sabrán que nosotros también estuvimos fuera de nuestras camas a estas horas! ¡Y acabamos de salvarnos por los pelos de que nos expulsaran!

Alan razonó lo que Alexa le acababa de decir, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, oyó que unos pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta. Alan apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse junto con Alexa tras la pared cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró, pero nadie pareció salir. ¿Habría sido el viento?

El muchacho abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que Harry Potter no estaba allí, pero la curiosidad por saber qué demonios es lo que estaba mirando lo atrajo a caminar más y más hacia el espejo hasta quedar a milímetros de él.

-¡Alan! - urgió Alexa.

Pero Alan no la escuchaba; lo que veía ante el espejo lo abrumó. Alan se veía a sí mismo (con unos años más, obviamente) volando en el lomo de una especie de criatura alada por encima de Hogwarts mientras muchas personas por debajo de él coreaban su nombre… Harry Potter se marchaba de Hogwarts con todo su equipaje… Y Alan no estaba solo en las alturas… una chica con una melena rubia, un suéter gris, un jean azul y unos espectaculares ojos azules lo tomaba de la cintura, y cuando aquel Alan se volteaba para mirarla, sus labios se acercaban a los de ella… más y más, hasta que…

-¡ALAN! - dijo Alexa en su oído, y Alan se volteó para mirarla. -¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo! - insistió con urgencia. Alan asintió, y Alexa le lanzó una mirada al espejo. Pasaron unos tres segundos cuando Alexa observó de nuevo a Alan, y éste pudo notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Mientras Alan salía con Alexa del sitio, el muchacho se preguntó qué habría visto Alexa en el espejo.

Al día siguiente, casi a la hora de cerrar, mientras Alan y Alexa estaban en la biblioteca revisando el libro de _Transformaciones Históricas_, Alan todavía tenía en mente contarle a Snape que había visto a Harry Potter fuera de su cama. Por suerte, la coartada perfecta llegó a él: Harry Potter entraba en la biblioteca, y Alan estaba seguro de que intentaría ir al cuarto del espejo nuevamente, así que salió precipitadamente de la biblioteca, gritándole un "¡Luego te cuento!" a Alexa al salir.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Snape, en las mazmorras, y tocó a la puerta.

-Pase - dijo Snape. Alan entró en el despacho sin aliento. - Oh, Alan. ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el profesor con preocupación.

-Snape, señor. He visto a… - Alan trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tanto fue el ajetreo por haber corrido que bajó la vista mientras respiraba. - A Harry Potter, señor. En un… - El muchacho respiraba profundo. - En un cuarto con un espejo, señor… - Alan dejó de hablar y se dedicó a respirar, y cuando levantó la vista, la cara de sorpresa y shock de Snape casi lo mata del susto, pues nunca había visto nada parecido.

-¿Dónde has visto eso? - preguntó el profesor, levantándose de su mesa.

-Cerca de la biblioteca, señor.

El profesor no quiso escuchar más: le dedicó a Alan una última mirada con su preocupada cara antes de salir del despacho a grandes zancadas, y Alan supo que había logrado su cometido: En unas horas Harry Potter estaría dejando Hogwarts… Y todo gracias a él. Se imaginó la cara de Alexa cuando se enterara de que Harry Potter se iría de Hogwarts… También pensó en la reacción de Draco Malfoy, que sentía antipatía por Alan, pero más por Harry Potter…

Eso tenía que verlo. Tenía que estar allí el momento en el que lo descubrieran. Tenía que estar seguro de que Harry Potter se iría del colegio cuando supieran que había descubierto el extraño espejo a las horas de la noche, así que se dirigió cauteloso al cuarto donde había encontrado a Harry Potter con el espejo y tuvo la enorme satisfacción al escuchar al director de escuela, Albus Dumbledore, hablando con Harry Potter, así que se dedicó a escuchar detrás de la puerta... Estaba ansioso… el momento que tanto esperaba estaba por llegar…

Pero las palabras "expulsión", "lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal" o "castigado" no llegaron. ¡Ni siquiera escuchó a Dumbledore decir "puntos menos para Gryffindor"! Lo único que escuchó es que el espejo se llamaba Espejo de Oesed, y Dumbledore que aconsejaba a Harry Potter que no volviera a buscarlo. Y notaba que la ira lo carcomía por dentro mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar. ¡Harry Potter se había salvado de ser expulsado por ser gran amigo del director! ¡Los esfuerzos de Alan por tratar de expulsarlo habían sido inútiles!

El odio por Alan hacia Harry Potter iba en aumento conforme se alejaba de la puerta… Si Harry Potter era amigo del director, no habría manera posible de poder expulsarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera Alan para inculparlo.


	7. La horrible decepción

**7**

**La horrible decepción**

-¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore mantenga a Harry Potter en el colegio después de lo que hiciste para demostrar que Harry Potter rompe las reglas a su antojo! - dijo Alexa, indignada, mientras Alan y ella caminaban por los jardines.

-Imagínate cómo me siento yo. - replicó Alan, amargado.

Hubo una ligera pausa mientras ambos compartían el desprecio por Harry Potter.

-Pero mira el lado bueno, Alan - dijo la chica al fin.

-¿Qué lado bueno puede tener…?

-Gryffindor no ganará la copa de las casas. La ganará Slytherin, gracias a ti - respondió Alexa sonriente, pasándole una mano por la cara al muchacho, quien de nuevo, no podía contener el rubor. Y, aunque pareciera increíble, Alan sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Por lo menos en eso pude aplastarlo.

Llegó el día de fin de curso, y todo el colegio estaba reunido en el Gran Comedor. Alan sonrió triunfante cuando pasó por los gigantescos relojes de arena, y vio que el de Slytherin era el que contenía más puntos, mientras Gryffindor estaba por detrás de todos. Y, con aire realizado, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin un tanto lejos de Malfoy. Pese a su éxito, no quería compartir el momento con él.

Llegó la hora de los resultados finales de cada casa, y Dumbledore anunció los resultados finales.

-Gryffindor, en cuarto lugar - empezó Dumbledore, y Alan no pudo contener el mismo gesto victorioso que hizo la vez que Harry Potter fue sorprendido por Snape espiando su despacho. - con trescientos doce puntos. Hufflepuff - Alan miró inconscientemente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y encontró a Alexa, que le devolvía la mirada, expectante. - en tercer lugar, con trescientos cincuenta y dos. Ravenclaw en segundo lugar, con cuatrocientos veintiséis puntos, y Slytherin - de nuevo, Alexa y Alan se miraron, esta vez llenos de alegría. - en primer lugar, con cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Era de esperarse que Alan fuera el más feliz de la mesa; sin embargo, toda la mesa también mostraba una euforia parecida a la del muchacho. Alan por fin había hundido a Gryffindor y al famoso Harry Potter, y lo había hecho en grande. Hasta Alexa aplaudía dos mesas más allá.

-Sí, sí, muy bien hecho, Slytherin. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tomados en cuenta.

La mesa de Slytherin se calló como si les hubieran hecho un encantamiento silenciador.

-Así que, tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar - La expresión de Alan cambió. Parecía que se hubiera tragado una medicina asquerosa. Tenía un horrible presentimiento. - Dejadme ver… - prosiguió Dumbledore. - Sí, primero… Para el señor Ronald Weasley… - Alan notó en la mesa de Gryffindor al muchacho que acababan de mencionar, que tenía un gran parecido a un tomate con cuerpo. - …por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Alan sintió la horrible sensación de haber sido rociado con agua fría mientras los de Gryffindor vitoreaban a Ronald Weasley.

-Segundo, a la señorita Hermione Granger… - Alan volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio a la niña con los ojos como platos. Luego vio hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, y notó, divertido, cómo Alexa le lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio. - por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

La única persona que se veía más enfadada que Alan era Alexa, dos mesas más allá. Hermione Granger, la que había llorado después de la clase de Encantamientos en la que Alexa demostró ser mucho mejor que ella, había concedido a su casa cincuenta puntos.

-Tercero, al señor Harry Potter… - Alan tuvo un muy mal presentimiento que incrementó la rabia que sentía por aquel muchacho. Dumbledore le iba a otorgar a Harry Potter suficientes puntos para que sobrepasaran a Slytherin, lo sabía. Después de todo, Dumbledore parecía tenerle cariño a Harry Potter; fue a la única persona que le aplaudió la noche de selección y no lo castigó cuando lo descubrió mirando el espejo de Oesed a altas horas de la noche. ¡Ni siquiera le quitó puntos a Gryffindor! - por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, - prosiguió el anciano. Alan estaba seguro que esa era una excusa demasiado ridícula - premio a la casa de Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

Alan se cargó de rabia una vez más. Pero comprendió que no todo estaba perdido; sólo habían empatado con Slytherin, no era gran cosa. Si sólo los habían empatado, quizá tendrían que hacer algún desempate…

-Y por último, - a Alan se le encogió el estómago. - Hay muchos tipos de valentía. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para oponerse a nuestros amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos - Alan tragó saliva. - al señor Neville Longbottom.

Alan no lo podía creer. Hubiera preferido que Harry Potter le arrebatara la gloria de la Copa de Casas antes de escuchar al director anunciar que Neville Longbottom fue el causante del desempate. ¡Pero si Neville Longbottom era un chico despistado y enclenque! ¡Había perdido a su sapo la primera noche e interrumpió a McGonagall, causó un horrible accidente la primera clase de Pociones (en la que Alan había recibido veinte puntos) y se cayó de su escoba el primer entrenamiento de vuelo! ¿Cómo era posible que él le hubiera arrebatado la gloria a Slytherin?

Y eso no era lo peor… Además de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y algunos miembros de Hufflepuff (la única excepción era Alexa, hasta donde Alan alcanzó a ver, pues seguía igual de lívida que el muchacho) celebraban la derrota de Slytherin.

-Lo que significa - dijo Dumbledore y la celebración fue cesando. - que debemos hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada, y los estandartes verdes y plateados se convirtieron en estandartes rojos y dorados.

-¡Gryffindor gana la copa de casas! - anunció al Gran Comedor.

Y de nuevo el estrépito de tres de las mesas. Alan estaba contrariado y decepcionado. Aquella era la peor noche de su vida. Y más aún porque sabía que mañana tendría que regresar a su vida en Little Hangleton, y se separaría de Alexa por casi dos meses…

Alan estaba amargado cuando regresó a su sala común a hacer su equipaje, para comprobar que, desde luego, su equipaje ya estaba hecho. No pudo contener lanzarle una patada a su baúl. Mañana todo habría terminado, y lamentó no haber pasado más tiempo con Alexa…

Llegó la hora de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts para regresar a casa y Alan llevaba su equipaje junto con Alexa. Pero antes de abordar, Alan notó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Alan Westwood! - llamó una voz muy familiar. Alan volteó y observó al profesor Snape parado frente a él, sonriendo socarronamente.

-Profesor Snape - dijo Alan con educación y un poco de sorpresa. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo quería despedirme de mi mejor alumno - respondió Snape mientras se arrodillaba con cuidado (pues todavía le dolía la pierna), disimulando lo más que podía su amabilidad. - Nunca había visto a nadie con tanto talento para las pociones desde… - Snape se cortó allí. Alan esperó, pero Snape no dijo nada.

-¿Desde…? - preguntó el chico, mirando al profesor expectante.

El tren de Hogwarts había tocado el silbido característico. Ya era la última llamada.

-Mejor que te vayas, Alan. Ya nos veremos el próximo año - dijo Snape, y no pudo contener una delicada sonrisa. Se puso de pie. - Señorita Longbridge - hizo un ademán de despedirse de ella.

Alan y Alexa subieron al tren y se miraron. Ambos sabían que sólo querían pasar tiempo solos, pues no habían tenido tiempo de (o quizás no habrían querido) hacer amistades tan fuertes con nadie más. Así que fueron a encontrar un compartimiento que estuviera completamente solo, y se sentaron allí. Alan reposó la cabeza en las piernas de Alexa mientras hablaban (y el muchacho quería que ese momento no tuviera que terminarse).

-Todo cambiará ahora. ¿No, Alan? - le preguntaba la chica mientras le acariciaba la cara con ternura.

-Ya todo cambió - sonrió mientras la miraba. - Sólo hay que mantener los cambios.

Alexa rió un poco y Alan la acompañó. Unos segundos más tarde, alguien se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento. Alan se apartó de Alexa de golpe y se sentó del otro lado. Era Neville Longbottom.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

La mirada asesina que Alan y Alexa le lanzaron fue suficiente respuesta. Neville Longbottom se alejó aterrado. Cuando se hubo ido y no llegó nadie en los próximos cinco minutos, Alan volvió a reposar la cabeza en las piernas de Alexa.

-¿Alexa?

-¿Sí, Alan?

-Ven a mi casa durante el verano - Alan dijo aquello sin pensar. Por un momento temió haberlo dicho demasiado pronto, pues Alexa lo miraba como si nunca se hubiera fijado bien en él. Al parecer no creía que Alan fuera capaz de decir aquello. - es decir… sólo si… -tartamudeó el chico. Pero Alexa le puso un delicado dedo en los labios. Alan nunca había experimentado un rubor tan intenso desde que se vio a sí mismo y a Alexa en el espejo de Oesed.

-Me encantaría - respondió Alexa con una sonrisa.

Alan de repente sintió que se hinchaba de alegría. Era la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado en todo el año, y por fin se sintió aliviado, pues Alexa lo acompañaría durante el verano y no estaría tan solo.

-Podríamos practicar encantamientos - dijo Alan divertido.


End file.
